herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kittycatgirl1998 0.2/PG Proposal: Makoto Naegi
Even though I'm not really a big fan of the Danganronpa series but, here's my proposal about Makoto Naegi from Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. (Although, I have mistakenly added him in the Approved Good Articles earlier without proposing him first but, I decided to do it properly with him this time.).) What is the work? Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc is a visual novel adventure game developed and published by Spike as the first game in the Danganronpa series. The game was originally released in Japan for the PlayStation Portable in November 2010 and was later ported to Android and iOS in August 2012. Danganronpa was localized and published in English regions by NIS America in February 2014, and for PC, Mac and Linux in February 2016. Its anime adaption, Danganronpa: The Animation follows the events of those of the video game Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc. The series follows high school students locked inside "Hope's Peak Academy", their High School. The students are threatened by an anthropomorphic bear, known as Monokuma, who gives them only one way to leave the Academy, to murder another student, and not be found out in the subsequent trial. Who is he? What has he done? Makoto Naegi is the main protagonist of the first game of the series, Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and it's anime, Danganronpa: The Animation. He is also the brother of Komaru Naegi(the protagonist of Ultra Despair Girls) He is one of the 15 participants of the killing school life and an ordinary high school student who was accepted to the academy by raffle. He has no spectacular talents, aside from his belief that he is a bit more optimistic than most people, and was given the title of Ultimate Lucky Student. Ironically, he often falls prey to bad luck more often than not. It is revealed in a short story that Makoto's luck comes from the fact that his bad luck is so powerful that it cancels the good luck of anyone around him, to the point where he managed to get a fellow Lucky Student candidate eliminated just by standing near the mailman carrying her acceptance letter. However, it is also shown that though his good luck rarely manifests, it is immensely powerful in its own right, allowing outcomes that are nearly statistically impossible to occur, such as getting the Escape Switch from the item machine or surviving his near-execution. His talent also proves instrumental in undoing Junko's plans, as his bizarre luck completely throws off her analytical abilities. While having the tendency to panic or let his emotions get the better of him, he can remain focused under pressure and shows a keen logic when piecing together mysteries. He is instrumental in solving all of the murder mysteries, and foils Monokuma's plot, earning the title of Ultimate Hope (Super High School Level Hope). He manages to escape from the academy alive along with Kyoko Kirigiri, Aoi Asahina, Byakuya Togami, Yasuhiro Hagakure and Touko Fukawa. They also join an organization called the Future Foundation, dedicated to rebuilding the world and fighting against Junko's legacy. He also has three love interests which are his former love interests, Mukuro Ikusaba and Sayaka Maizono(even though they both died) and his main and current love interest, Kyoko Kirigiri(who is later his girlfriend as well). Good Zone He is a nice, optimistic, kind, selfless, caring and friendly teenage boy. He wanted to make things better and uses hope(since hope is a good thing) that prevents the other students from giving in to the despair that starts to overtake them. He also cares about other people's(including his classmates) lives as well. Corrupting Factors He dosen't have any serious corrupting factors. Although, he does freak out over corpses of victims(such as Sayaka Maizono's) and he was brainwashed and almost was being forced to commit suicide in Danganronpa 3: Future Arc(although, Makoto did indeed survive.). My answer He should definitely be approved for being a kind, helpful and selfless hero. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal